Sparrow Call
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Both of them grew up in war, Kiara in the reserved Avian Court, treated as a princess by the court, due to her adoption into the royal family, and Matthew in the open society of sha'Mehay. Can they help their rulers end the war?  *EDITED*
1. Prologue

So I've edited it. I did a little rereading on this story and decided to make some changes. For one, I'm probably going to completely dissolve my practice of writing a character info chapter at the beginning of every story. If anyone still wants the Info Chapters, I'll probably do like I did on my quizilla stuff and make a separate 'story' for all of the character information. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**0- Prologue**

For thousands of years, my people, the Avians, have been at war with the Serpiente. No one knows the reason for the war anymore; just that we fight and hate each other. The old stories say that the first queen of the Avians was killed by a serpent, and that was what started the war.

I don't believe that it went that way. I've been told that story my whole life and taught to hate the Serpiente, but in my heart I can't bring myself to believe the story and hate them.

Even when it was a serpent who took my parents' lives on the battle field. I was too young to remember my parents, but Mara told me that they were very brave sparrows. They died when I was tiny.

Because of Mara's compassion and quick tongue, I was raised as a princess. Unfortunately, that doesn't give me any say in how I live. It never has. I am seen and treated as royalty, down to the two guards that rarely leave my side. I am expected to always show reserve and never speak out or show any form of emotion around others.

I have determined something since Mara died. If there is any way to end the war, I will find it. I may not be able to do much, being a sparrow and not a hawk, but I will do what I can. I have lost my parents, my Alistair, and my best friend to this war, and I am tired of walking the battle fields, surrounded by the smell of blood and death to find survivors and tend their wounds. That is all I can do at this time, and it frustrates me.

_Kiara Shardae_

_Sparrow Princess_

* * *

R&R please! And keep reading!

That is all.

Cats rule!

^^ Pardon the Cats and Dogs quote...I could not resist. But seriously. Keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra, sadly. I only own my lovely sparrow Kiara.


	2. Wandering

Yes, I am on a re-posting spree. I'm planning on putting up Viper Dance and I want this story fixed before I get to work on putting that one up. I didn't make many changes to this chapter, as I'm sure anyone who's read this already can tell you, just added to it to make certain parts flow better. I've also figured out how to make the time skips clear on here! It excites me. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**1- Wandering**

_The Battle Fields of the Serpiente and Avian Armies, June 712_

"Danica, we should head back."

"Just a minute." We hear something in the distance and I lift a hand before Danica can run to investigate.

"Don't. Take Shardae back to the Keep, I'll catch up with my guards shortly."

"There could be enemies out here, both of you should return."

"I can handle myself. And I highly doubt that there would be any Serpiente present except to gather the dead." Reluctantly, the guard nods and ushers Danica back towards the Hawk's Keep. All but two guards leave the immediate area and I slip through the trees while they're distracted. I find the source of the noise and hurry to the side of a fallen soldier, with black hair; his clothes too form fitting to be an Avian.

I kneel beside the soldier and realize that he can't be much older than me, fifteen or sixteen. How horrible. I brush his hair out of his face as I start to try and figure out the extent of his wounds. Nothing more than injury to his legs.

If he's not treated soon, he could die from that. "Can you feel your legs?" He nods once and tries to readjust, moving away from me. I shake my head. "You shouldn't move around much. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you think that if I helped you, you'd be able to get home?"

"Why would a bird want to help me? For all you know, I could have killed someone you care for." I shake my head. I notice the color of his eyes, a deep garnet, and try to think of which of the Serpiente would have that color eyes.

"In my eyes, an injury is an injury, and I can't walk away knowing that if I don't help you, you could die." He frowns.

"My left leg is broken. With help, I'd be able to get back to the palace." I nod.

"Then I'll help you." I get up and hold out my hand.

"How do I know that you won't pull a knife on me the moment I let my guard down."

"You're a soldier; I'll expect you not to do that." I try to make the statement light, and it makes him laugh slightly. I smile at that and he takes my hand, allowing me to help him stand up. I help support his weight and we start out. "Lead the way."

"Okay then." We go for a while without speaking. "What's your name?"

"Kiara. And you?"

"Zane…Zane Cobriana." I nod once.

"A pleasure. If I may ask, Zane, how old are you?"

"I'm almost thirteen." I nearly stop short. "What?"

"I had thought you were older than that. Isn't thirteen a bit young to be fighting?"

"I wasn't fighting. I was walking the field. I'm fairly sure that no one knows that I'm even gone."

"What happened then?"

"I was walking the field and stumbled upon a group of Avians gathering dead. When they saw me, they attacked me. I was lucky to get away barely injured." I frown.

"They shouldn't have attacked you. Not unless you attacked them first."

"The only weapon I have right now is my natural weapons."

"Apparently. It was stupid of you to leave home without guards."

"If I had left with guards, then I wouldn't have been able to leave in the first place."

"I understand that. It's a chore to convince the Royal Flight to allow Danica and I to leave the Keep to walk the fields."

"The Royal Flight? May I ask your last name?"

"I'm not a hawk, if that's what you're thinking."

"I couldn't imagine a hawk being willing to help."

"You have a point."

"But why would you have to deal with the Royal Flight? Isn't that the royal family's personal guard?" I nod and stop.

"They are. How far is it?"

"We're almost to the Palace."

"Okay." We continue walking. "And I have to deal with the Royal Flight because I'm the adopted daughter of the Tuuli Thea."

"All the more reason for me to be confused about why you're helping me." I smile slightly, though he can't see it.

"Because I'm not the type to leave an injured person alone, whether Serpiente Prince or Avian Soldier." We arrive at what I assume is the Serpiente Palace and are greeted by two guards.

"Zane! There you are! Your mother's been looking all over for you!" Both of them ignore me and barely seem to notice that he's hopping on one foot, being supported by someone.

"Who are you?" I nod my head politely.

"I'm Kiara."

"And what are you doing here?" I frown at that.

"Well, quite obviously, I'm helping your _prince_ home. Seeing as he's injured and is quite unable to walk on his own at the moment." I almost cover my mouth. My tone was anything but polite and reserved. But considering the location, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The two guards look shocked at my rude tone, and Zane looks like he's about to start laughing. "So if you please, either help Zane inside yourselves, or lead us to a place where he can have his leg examined and elevated."

Confused, the guards let us in and one of them walks ahead of us, leading us to a room. This must be an infirmary. There's a row of beds along the wall and a small counter at the end with a few medical supplies present.

"Right here." I help Zane to a bed and he sits down.

"You'll want to keep your leg up. Here." I grab a few pillows and put them on the bed at his feet. I carefully help him lift his broken leg onto the pillows and he screams in pain.

"OW!" It takes quite a bit of control for me not to drop his leg in shock at the sound. As it is, I tighten my grip on his ankle. I gently let go of his leg and sigh.

"Are you okay?" He nods once, wincing in pain.

"Shouldn't you leave? Before the Royal Flight storms the palace looking for you?" I shake my head.

"They won't look for me. Maybe for a little while before dark today, and if Danica persists, probably tomorrow, but they would never cross the border, nor would they really look."

"But if their queen adopted you…"

"No. Her daughter Mara convinced her to adopt me when my parents were killed in battle. Since Mara died three years ago, Nacola has no reason to bother with me."

"Well, that's not nice."

"Zane! What's this I hear about you being injured? Did you sneak out to the fields again?" A woman barrels into the room and Zane sighs. "Thank you for helping him back. I'm sure that you're risking a lot by helping." I face the woman and shake my head.

"It's no trouble at all. Really." The woman examines me and I notice that her eyes are sapphire…jewel toned eyes must be a normal thing for the Serpiente. I've really never seen any living Serpiente before this so I wouldn't really know.

"I'm Charis Cobriana." She must be the queen…and probably married into the family. I curtsy slightly.

"I'm Kiara Shardae." She looks taken aback by my last name. I wouldn't normally give that name except in a formal situation. She examines me harder, trying to notice light brown anywhere in my hair and the tell-tale gold eyes of a hawk.

"What's a Shardae doing helping a Serpiente Prince?" I smile slightly.

"She's not a hawk, Mother." Charis looks between me and Zane and I sigh.

"Interesting. But as you gave the name, I assume you're part of the family. Should we be expecting an attack anytime soon?" I shake my head.

"The guards may search for me a little in the forest, but when they don't find me, they'll assume that I'm either dead or ran away. And when I don't want to be found, I won't be."

"Do you not want to be found?" I shrug.

"I could care less." Both Cobriana raise an eyebrow. I can feel both of them watch me as I cross the room to a chair. I sit down and pull my hair over my shoulder. Charis examines me while I braid my hair and tie it into place with a ribbon I had in a pocket. I blow my bangs out of my face and then push them over.

* * *

"Just don't put your weight on it for a while and you'll be fine in a couple of weeks." With that, the doctor leaves the room and I get up to grab the crutches that the doctor brought for him.

"If you want, I can send a guard to keep you safe up to the border." I shake my head.

"It's been two days; they've probably already given up the search for me. And besides, I like it here." Charis laughs slightly and Zane clears his throat. We both look over at him. I hand him the crutches and help him get situated. I notice that Charis is watching me again and I turn to her. "What?"

"You move quite a bit…smoother than the other Avians that I've seen. Have you seen any of the dancers?" I nod.

"Yes. Last night in the market when I was walking around. I saw several people dancing. Why?"

* * *

AN: R&R Please! And Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra TT


	3. Tears

This one as well, not many changes made. I did a bit of editing to make it more apparent about Kiara's height difference in comparison to everyone else...but that's the majority of my editing on this story, that and adding details outside of the dialogue. It's my fatal flaw when I write. I tend to just put down the dialogue without any form of descriptions or details to go with it. I hear it confuses people. Anyways, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**2- Tears**

_The Serpiente Market, April 705_

"Tell me, is there a reason why you're able to dance so well? Miss Sparrow." I laugh at the nickname and shrug.

"Is there a reason for the war?"

"Touché." I get up from my resting spot at the edge of the dais I was dancing on and start to get back up. I spot Irene and Galen and run over.

"Hey!" Irene hugs me when I get to her and Galen does as well when Irene releases me.

"I was just about to look for you, Kiara. Can you come with me to talk to Zane and Mother?" I nod.  
"Sure. What's up?"

"I kind of don't want to talk about it out here…but we're going right now. Do you think you'll be missed?" I glance at the dais and shrug.

"I can't dance for the crowds all the time. I need to rest occasionally." Irene laughs and tugs me out of the market. We head to the meeting hall with Galen trailing behind. When we get in there, I spot Matthew and Zane, talking amiably. Charis is sitting at the table, playing cards with Ailbhe. And Adelina is frowning in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest. She looks very annoyed about something.

Irene clears her throat and Charis gets up, smiling.

"I was wondering if you three would get here!" It's kind of funny; I still use the last name 'Shardae' in some situations, but the remainder of the Cobriana family act like I'm one of them.

"Didn't the soldiers get back last night? Where's Gregory?"

"He didn't return with them. You're the only one willing to walk the fields anymore, Kiara. I was actually going to go to the market and ask you to search for him." I frown. If Gregory hasn't gotten back yet…that's not a good sign. "But another thing is that we're all tired of the war. Once you bring Gregory back…we'll discuss a way to approach the Tuuli Thea about peace."

"Nacola is as stubborn as a viper; she's in a mindset that there isn't any possible way that the Serpiente could want peace. I'll go out to look for Gregory." I leave the room and barrel out of the palace. I hurry to the field and start walking, hunting frantically for Gregory. I hear singing and recognize the voice. Danica! If she or the Flight sees me…then I'll get dragged back to the Keep. Who is she singing to?

I hide behind a tree near the sound of her voice and look around the trunk. I immediately recognize the person she's kneeling beside. Gregory! She's comforting him in his last minutes? I listen to the song. Fantasy…peace. But if Danica Shardae can put aside her fear and hatred of the Serpiente, and kneel beside Gregory Cobriana and comfort him in his last minutes, then maybe there is hope.

I back away from the tree, deciding that when Gregory breathes his last breath, Danica will leave. I get to a spot and notice another familiar figure. Xavier Shardae. The boy who I had known as though he was my own brother. He's the same age as Gregory. Too young to be on the field, and not moving.

I rush to his side and touch his hand. "Xavier?" His hand is cold. I fight back tears, trying to lapse into the reserve I learned and used when I was in the Avian Court. I fail miserably and start crying. I bend my head down and touch my ear to his chest. Not a sound. He's not breathing either. I grip his hand, realizing that Danica is now the last true Shardae besides Nacola.

Stiffly, I get up and wipe my eyes. "Sorry." With that, I turn away from Xavier and walk away. I can't hear Danica singing anymore, so she must be about to leave. I get back to Gregory and notice that no one is there anymore.

I kneel beside him; a friend that I could honestly say was like a little brother to me. I touch his cheek and kiss his forehead slightly before hooking my arms under his limp form and picking him up. I carry Gregory back to the Palace and the guards at the door gasp at the sight.

"Lady Kiara! Do you need help?" I shake my head and they open the doors. I walk through the empty halls, knowing that everyone in the Palace is busy in other places currently. I get to the meeting room and push the doors open with my back. Everyone in the room had been talking about something, but now they're completely silent, watching me enter the room, carrying Gregory—covered in blood and dead—to the center of the room.

"No…" I don't say anything until I set Gregory down in the center of the room.

"What happened?" I straighten up and back away, a new wave of tears flowing. Irene hugs me tightly and cries with me. I recover before everyone else and touch Irene's shoulder gently.

"How did you find him?"

"I heard singing and went to investigate. Danica Shardae was sitting with him." Zane tenses at the name and everyone watches me.

"What happened? Did she say anything to you?" I shake my head.

"No. She didn't see me. I watched and waited for her to leave. While I was waiting though…"

"What? Did you keep walking the field?" I nod once and start crying again.

"Let's not talk about this. For now, let's take care of Gregory. I'll take Kiara to the nest to rest." I shake my head and wipe my face, trying horribly to calm down.

"I'm fine. Really. Danica is, quite literally, the last Shardae. Besides her mother, of course."

"And you." I laugh once, curtly.

"It's only a last name for me." Galen crosses the room and picks up Gregory. Ailbhe follows him out of the room, probably to get the pyre set up. Once they're out of the room, I break down. Zane touches my shoulder and crouches beside me.

"This war will end. I promise."

"Zane, you can't make that promise. How can it end?"

"Think about it, surely Kiara isn't the only bird that wants to see peace. And if Danica would sit with Gregory while he was dying…surely…" I hear light footfalls and then someone else crouches beside me. I recognize that hand. Matthew.

"Either way it goes, Kiara, let's go." I wipe my face again and stand up. I wobble slightly and Matthew catches me by the waist, steadying me. "You're in no shape to do anything right now, let's go to the Nest and you get some rest. There's no one in there right now, and I know that A'isha won't mind you spending a bit of time in one of the private rooms." I nod, relenting and realizing just how much of a toll today has taken on me.

Matthew helps me out of the meeting room. We get to the nest and Matthew ushers me downstairs to one of the underground rooms. I sit down on the bed and Matthew touches my forehead. "You're warmer than normal. Are you feeling okay?" I nod slightly and touch the side of my head, dizzy. Matthew touches my hand and then lifts my chin with his other hand. He searches my face. "You're trying to hide, stop it." I start crying again and he pulls me into a hug. "Are you crying for Gregory or the other guy?"

"Both…and I shouldn't."

"Let it out. I'll let A'isha know that you'll need a few days to calm down." I shake my head.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay in the morning." Matthew hugs me tighter.

"Don't stress yourself. Please." I bury my face in his hair and cry myself out. I end up crying myself to sleep and find myself being visited by strange figures in my sleep.

* * *

AN: R&R! And keep reading!

Disclaimer: I only own little Miss Sparrow and Matthew, no one else.


	4. Dreams

This one is still mostly dream sequences, but I added a bit to it. Again, editing to compensate for Kiara's height. I also added another dream sequence to explain something I added in another chapter later on. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**3- Dreams**

_"__Look at this, Kia!" I look at the pile of blocks that Xavier put together to attempt to look like a building._

_"__That's amazing, Xavier. What is it?"_

_"__The Keep, silly! Can't you tell?" I laugh once and tilt my head._

_"__Oh! Now I see it."_

_"__Hey." I start tickling him and he laughs hysterically._

_"__What are you two doing in here? You're making so much noise. It's unseemly." Xavier immediately stops laughing and I back up, giggling slightly. Mara shoots a sharp glare at me and I stand up._

_"__I'm going to go to my room." I leave the room and go to my own. I lock the door behind myself and go to the balcony. This place is more like a prison than a place to live. If only I could fight, and find a way to end this stupid war. I believe that my parents were fighting for peace the only way they knew how. I won't let their deaths be in vain. I'll find a way, somehow, to end the war._

* * *

_"__Dani? What's wrong?" She shakes her head and walks down the hall. I catch her hand._

_"__You didn't hear?"_

_"__Hear what?"_

_"__Mara's dead. Shot down in flight by a Serpiente bow." I gasp and back up._

_"__No…" I run away from Danica and up to my room. I get in and drop to my knees, resisting crying. Mara was the only reason why Nacola treated me as family and didn't leave me to be raised by a different family._

_I…can't handle that. And poor Danica…she's the next in line for the throne, and with Vasili in the Flight…there's a risk to his life every day. And I don't even have an Alistair anymore; he was killed in the stupid war too. I have to work harder to find a way to end the war. There is no reason for Mara to be dead._

* * *

_"__Hi. I'm Matthew. Are you the Sparrow that helped Zane?" I nod once, confused._

_"__How do you…?"_

_"__Word travels fast around here. Do you dance?" I shake my head._

_"__Dancing is considered…improper in Avian Society…so…"_

_"__It's okay, you can learn. It's not that hard." He backs up and starts dancing. So…interesting. That's not the right word…amazing. That's still not the right word…entrancing. That's it. Like a snake charmer. When he stops, he pulls me forward. "Now you try?" I feel my cheeks flush._

_"__I don't know…"_

_"__The only way to learn is to try, Miss Sparrow."_

_"__My name's Kiara…"_

_"__Then can I call you Kia?" I laugh. "What?"_

_"__That's what my…family called me."_

_"__Do you miss them?" I shrug._

_"__Not really. Nacola was controlling, and she's the Tuuli Thea, so she couldn't be a 'mother' in more than name. And the pressures of being the heir to the throne really don't allow for much sister time. And Xavier is training to be a soldier."_

_"__I'm sorry." I shake my head._

_"__Don't apologize. That's just how it is there. You're expected to be distant and not be yourself. Unless it's just in your personality to be distant and reserved."_

_"__I don't believe that it's in anyone's personality to be like that. Come on, try to dance." He leads me through a couple of steps in a dance and then lets go of my hand after a moment. I start dancing, almost instinctively._

_Matthew laughs. "You'd think you were really a serpent!" I laugh as well and lift my braid, revealing the feathers at the back of my neck._

_"__I don't think that this can be faked…"_

_"__Right." Everyone here is so nice…if only I could go back to the Keep and tell them that the Serpiente are really nice people. Instead of the way that people think they are…_

* * *

I wake up with Matthew next to me and it comforts me, having him here. I sincerely hope that somehow I'm not the only Avian that would be able to live peacefully with the Serpiente. I also wish that there was a way for me to admit that I'm in love with Matthew and us not have to have a secret relationship.

He stirs beside me, moving closer to me. I move slightly to adjust and get comfortable. I smile slightly and kiss him lightly. He doesn't wake up, but smiles in his sleep, probably dreaming about something.

I carefully get out of the bed and get dressed. I step out of the room and up to the nest. I spot A'isha and walk over to her.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about, Kiara. I was under the impression you were very upset." I sigh.

"I am…but I'm fine." A'isha examines my face as best she can on her tiptoes.

"You do look flushed; perhaps you should rest and grieve. You should know from experience that keeping your feelings bottled up is bad for you." I nod slightly.

"Right. I've thought about some things. Zane and Charis are asking my help in a few things and I'd like to take a short break."

"Matthew spoke to me about this earlier. And he's also a leader of the nest, so we've agreed that it's best for you to focus on whatever it is that our Naga and Arami are asking you to do." She smiles brightly.

"Thank you." I hug her lightly and head back to the room. Matthew is still asleep, so I get into a thin shift and climb carefully into the bed with him. He immediately molds himself to me and I put an arm around him, slowly slipping into sleep.

* * *

_There is no way to stop it, so I'm not even sure what makes me think I can. I don't love him, but then again, I barely know him. Kai, my Alistair, is standing right in front of me in an attempt to protect me. He's barely a year older than I am, and we're both still small children._

_I'm only five and he's six, clutching a little knife in his little hands. He's shorter than I am, so the serpent in front of us would easily be able to lung at me and kill me without bothering with the boy in front of me._

_So then, why is the serpent so focused on him? I suddenly let out a screech that sounds nothing like any sound a sparrow would be able to make, frightening the serpent momentarily. Kai takes the chance and lunges at the serpent. I scream normally._

"_Kai, don't!" My shout comes too late though. Before he even gets close enough for his short little arms to reach and stab the serpent, it lunges at him and rips his throat out with razor sharp fangs. Blood sprays all over me and I drop to the ground, sobbing._

_A feather light hand rests on my shoulder and a kiss is lighted on the top of my head, startling me. Who? I look up, but though the pressure on my shoulder is still there, no one is near me except the guard that just slew the serpent._

"_Get inside, Shardae." I stiffen. I've never been called that by a guard. "And by the skies, stop making a fool of yourself."_

* * *

AN: R&R! And keep reading! (I know, it's probably getting annoying to see that at the end of every chapter, but I'm serious. I like feedback, though please, please, PLEASE, make sure it's easy to read and contains as little foul language as possible.)

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Kiesha'ra. Just my characters._  
_


	5. Peaceful

**Sparrow Call 4- Peaceful**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're flushed still." I smile and catch Matthew's wrist.

"I'm fine. I need to go speak with the others. They should be back by now."

"Considering you slept all day." I laugh.

"You slept right beside me. So you can't say anything." I stand up and walk out of the Nest. Matthew stays close behind me and we get to the meeting room. Zane, Irene, and Charis are talking when we arrive. They all turn around when the door closes softly behind us.

"Kiara…are you feeling well?" I nod and Irene lights up.

"Would you be willing to go with me to the Hawk's Keep then?" Her request startles me and I hesitate.

"For what?"

"To speak with the Tuuli Thea and her heir about peace." I nod slowly.

"I'll go."

"But!" I grab Matthew's hand and squeeze it lightly. He stops trying to protest and sighs.

"When are we leaving?"

"Immediately. It's a long ride." I nod once.

"We should arrive by mid afternoon if we ride horseback."

"But you'd be flying…" I smile slightly.

"Even if I did fly, I'd stick close to you, Irene. Can't let anything happen to you on the way." I wink and she laughs. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Irene laughs and we leave the room, heading to the stables. I help Irene onto a horse and then climb onto another. "When we get close enough to the Keep for the guards to see, we should dismount. It would show that we don't intend to leave quickly. And try not to be very…expressive, if that's the right word. If Nacola sees that you're willing to compromise in order to make peace, she's more likely to listen." We ride through the forest and Irene sighs.

"I'm so glad that you're here. I'd never know how to handle this." I laugh slightly and pull my horse to a stop.

"This is as close to the Keep as we should go on horseback. You'll be fine walking the rest of the way?" She nods and we tie the horses to a tree.

"Are you sure you're fine with this? I mean, I can go inside alone. You don't have to go in." I shake my head.

"I want to go inside. Oh, as a warning, I'll go in with my wings out." I glance down at my clothes and sigh. I'm extremely underdressed for a meeting with the Tuuli Thea. Oh well. I let out my Demi-form and roll my shoulders, getting myself accustomed to the wings. When I nod, Irene and I start through the trees, with me leading the way, to the Keep. When we arrive, the guards take a second to realize that I'm trying to make a statement about my second form.

I recognize the two guards and nod politely to them. "Will one of you please locate Andreios and tell him to tell Shardae and Lady Nacola that Irene Cobriana and Kiara are here to speak with them?" They stare at me dumbly. "Well? It's a long ride back to the Serpiente Palace and we'd like to get our business done here as swiftly and painlessly as possible." One of them hurries inside and the other approaches us. "If you're concerned about weaponry, it would be silly of us to enter the Hawk's Keep with weapons when we're here to talk peace. Now, if you'll open the door and let us in…" The guard opens the door and I walk in, with Irene right behind me.

I lead her through the hall to the meeting chamber, just off the central market. The ceiling is open to allow for someone to swoop in from above. Satisfied that my statement has been made, I push my wings back into hiding and stand at the relaxed attention of a soldier. Nacola arrives first, looking shocked to recognize me. I nod politely to her and remain in the same position, carefully pulling on a mask of reserve. It seems easier to do this in the presence of other Avians, where it's expected to show as little emotion as possible.

"Kiara?" I nod once and extend a hand to Irene.

"Lady Nacola, allow me to introduce Irene Cobriana, Princess of the Serpiente. Irene, this is Nacola Shardae." She curtsies.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Nacola." I watch as Nacola examines Irene's loose poise and seems to immediately prepare herself for an attack. The Flight notices her slight panic and tighten security immensely. Four guards surround me and Irene and I sigh.

"We come in peace. No weapons, no threats. Once Shardae arrives, we'll tell you what we came to say."

"It will be a moment. Kiara, how did you know to ask for Andreios first?"

"I saw him on the field the other day. The only reason for a member of the Royal Flight to be on the field is if there was a Shardae out. And he was with Shardae, quite obviously acting as a leader." Irene stares at me for a moment, not used to me being so reserved and simple.

"Why have you not returned here in the last seven years?"

"I've been busy."

"With what? Being charmed?" I laugh once, curtly.

"What I do with my life is not your business, Milady. I would be greatly appreciative if you…"

"Kia?" Danica lands with Andreios beside her. I wince at the nickname, and so does every bird in the room.

"They're here in peace." The 'or so they claim' is an unspoken remark. Obviously, Nacola doesn't trust me. I clear my throat.

"Irene, this is Danica Shardae, heir to the Tuuli Thea." She nods politely and I face Danica. "Shardae, this is Irene Cobriana, younger sister to Zane." I can tell that Danica is shaken by the name and I understand why. Even before I left the Keep for good, I had heard legend of the Cobriana being the most ruthless and deadliest of the Serpiente. Only because the ones who fought in that family were fierce fighters. And legends are difficult to get out of your head. I would have been terrified of the Cobriana if I hadn't been so concerned about Zane when I met them. And at that time, all of the Cobriana were still alive.

"We want peace. We're tired of the fighting, and the killing." Someone grumbles and I think it might be Andreios. Nacola directs a frosty glare in his direction and Irene gets upset. "I have lost my father to this war. Two uncles. Three brothers. A few years ago, I lost a sister and a niece at the same time when some avian soldier put a knife in her belly and killed both her and the child she was carrying. My mother is a good woman, but she is only Naga, and the people will not follow someone who is only Cobriana by name. They need their Diente. And Zane is the last true heir to that title." I touch her shoulder lightly and she calms down.

"Excuse me if we don't completely trust you, Irene. But your kind has not been known to uphold its word in the past." That makes me angry, but I remain careful not to show that. If either of us were to have an outburst of anger like is normal in the Serpiente Court, we'd risk the whole venture. And then I'd remain the only Avian willing to make peace. I look at Nacola and work to keep my voice steady.

"Gregory Cobriana died the same day as Xavier Shardae. Both were only _seventeen_. No one, I'm sure, wants to see another painful loss like that. We came here, without weapons, hoping that someone would listen. If not to Irene, then at least to me. Or have I been gone for so long that I can be placed in the same category as you would place the Cobriana, Milady?" Nacola frowns slightly and doesn't answer.

"Zane wanted to come himself, but my mother argued that you would sooner put a knife in his back than listen to anything he had to say. And do you know what he replied? He said, 'Let them. if they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won this war, and maybe it will end.'" I stare at Irene. Did that conversation happen before I got to the meeting room this morning? Danica looks like she wants to say something to denounce the claim, but I think that she's being about as careful in this situation as I am.

"And what exactly is…Zane…proposing?" Nacola acts as though saying Zane's name would defile the Keep. How sickening.

"A truce. Zane, my mother and I would like to meet with you, your heir, and whatever others you think necessary."

"And just where is this meeting to take place?"

"Before the Mistari Disa. The Serpiente have been fighting for so long, their only reason for continuing now is to avenge the loss of so many of their kin to avian fighters. They don't trust the Avians, and I think it would take quite a show of good faith from your people to convince ours that the Tuuli Thea is as honest in her desire to stop the fighting as their Naga and Arami are."

"And what of Kiara? She stands here, alive and well, having apparently taken a place in your society." I frown and walk towards Nacola.

"I do not intend to allow Irene to answer that question. Nor do I intend to answer. All you need to know about my situation right now, Milady, is that I have worked hard to earn the trust of the Serpiente people and gain a position in their world."

"And I take it Zane sent the two of you as a show of faith from your side. What is he asking in return?"

"Only that you agree to meet with us on peaceful lands before the Mistari Disa. We would like to appeal to her for support of the peace talks, and whatever is involved in those."

"Shardae?" I ignore the rest of the conversation and when they finish, I walk out with Irene. We return to our horses and mount.

"Kia? You look worried."

"I won't be able to go with you guys, but that's not what I'm worried about. Irene, can I confide something in you? Please, don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. You know that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk. And I don't gossip, even to my family." I smile slightly.

"I don't know if he reciprocates the feeling but…Matthew…" Irene laughs slightly. "What?"

"You can't tell? He's terribly in love with you. Even Zane can tell that. You should tell him how you feel. As more than just a friend." I stare at her.

"You knew?"

"It's written on your face better than the words in a book."


	6. Mates

Yea...This one has lemon in it. I _did_ edit and add to this chapter, but if you don't want to read the lemony juiciness at the end, just skip it. You have been warned! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**5- Mates**

"Don't worry about them. They'll be back in a couple of days." I nod slowly and face Matthew. Irene, Charis, and Zane just left for the Mistari lands.

"I know. I just hope that Nacola and Dani don't just disregard everything that's said." We sit down in the meeting room, Matthew watching me curiously.

"Dani?" I cover my mouth, realizing that I used the old nickname.

"Danica, Andreios—he's the leader of the Royal Flight now—and I had nicknames for each other. Since we're only a little bit apart in age. We were really good friends growing up. Danica and I called Andreios, Rei, and he and I called Danica, Dani."

"And they called you Kia." I nod. I remember what Irene said to me on the way back to the Palace from the Keep last month and I take a deep breath. I've been afraid to admit anything. I really should tell Matthew how I feel, now that we're semi-alone. "Something wrong?" I examine his expression, shaking my head.

"Not really…" He looks worried, more so than anyone else ever does when I act strange. Maybe she was right about how he feels about me? I've been watching him since then and I couldn't tell.

"Really? You look upset about something. Do you need to talk to A'isha?" I shake my head.

"No…I want to talk…to you…about…"

"What?" I take a deep breath. And look away from him, blushing.

"About…how…how I feel…about…you." There, I almost said it. Matthew raises an eyebrow and reaches over to catch my chin, pulling my face gently so I have to look him in the eye.

"And how do you feel about me?" I pause.

"I…I…l-love…you." There. I said it aloud. Without willing it, the stream of worries comes flowing out of my mouth. "If you don't feel the same, I understand. Or if, you know, there's something about me that…" He touches my lips, silencing me.

"Shush. I thought that you noticed it already. Or that Irene would have told you. I'm, quite desperately, in love with you." I smile at that and he drops his hand. "And there is absolutely nothing that I would love more than to have you as my mate." I frown and the stream of worries starts again.

"But…how would that work? I mean…" He smirks and stands. We head for the market and he pauses just inside.

"Whatever differences we have in our second form, we still have human bodies. It'll work." I smile and hug him tightly. "You stress too much." He gets on his tiptoes and kisses me lightly—fortunately the difference in our height isn't so great. I pull away, remembering where we are, and he frowns. "What?"

"Think about where we're standing, Matthew." He looks around and shrugs.

"So? It's not like anyone cares. As long as we don't go beyond kissing." I frown.

"And if I want to go beyond kissing?" He laughs.

"I see your point. Then, shall we occupy a room in the Nest?" I smile at that and nod once. We head down to the Nest and slip downstairs to a room. The moment the door closes, I kiss Matthew and he lightly ghosts his hands down my sides, smooth as the movements of the Namir-da.

He moves his hands up to my neck and unclasps the hook of my top, being a halter top. I reach behind my back and untie the lacing of the top. I'm actually wearing a corset top that is a halter, a rarely tight shirt compared to my usual loose clothes. I feel Matthew work the lacing off and he peels the top off of me. His fingers ghosting along my back causes me to shiver. I move to sit on the bed.

As I do, he touches my neck, touching the feathers at the nape of my neck, and he hesitates. I frown at that and guide his hand to my chest, resting his cool hand on my flush breast. He takes the hint and massages my breast, seeming to marvel in it.

I almost laugh at the almost childlike wonder in his expression. He lowers his head and kisses my neck, pausing to latch onto my throat lightly. I gasp at that and bend my head back as he sucks at the skin there. After a moment, he moves down to my breast and takes one into his mouth. This causes my back to arch and an ache to start in my stomach and my legs.

"Matthew…touch me, please." He ghosts one hand down my stomach and touches my inner thigh, massaging the muscle there and then finally touching my crotch, he rubs lightly there and it feels like a spring being tightened in my stomach. I gasp and touch the waistband of my pants.

Matthew obligingly pulls the pants down and touches me for real, teasing the entrance to my pussy and rubbing the pearl. My back arches and the spring tightens. I feel like I'm about to burst. I moan in pleasure and he moves his face down to my crotch. He immediately starts licking me and I touch the back of his head, holding him there. The spring tightens and I gasp as it releases and I feel my inner thighs become slightly wet.

Matthew backs away from me and pulls his pants down, releasing his dick, large and hard. I bend down in front of him and take it in my hand. I rub his cock and then kiss the tip, tasting it. After a moment of lighting kisses along the length of his cock, I take it fully in my mouth and start sucking it.

Matthew groans and bucks his hips into my mouth softly. I fondle his balls with a free hand and touch myself with the other. It doesn't take long for him to stop bucking into me and a sticky cream to fill my mouth and overflow, spraying my torso as I back up and he comes out of my mouth.

We both gasp for air for a moment before I get up and he tugs me to the bed. I lie down obligingly and spread my legs wide for him. He eases his cock into my pussy and I gasp as the muscles stretch and clench around the intrusion. He thrusts gently inside me and then eases into a bit more speed after a moment, setting a decent rhythm. The spring builds again and after a few minutes, releases.

Matthew stays in me for a minute before easing himself back and taking my hand. I sit up and then lay down, tired. Neither of us are expected anywhere for a little while, even though Zane and Charis left us in charge while they're gone.

We're dancers. Once everyone's in the Nest again, we'll hear gossip and then be able to talk to people tomorrow. For now, it's fine. Matthew lies down beside me and pulls a sheet over us. I get as close to him as possible and hug him.

* * *

AN: Oh my...I know the language in the lemon is...hm...pretty bad. Anyways. R&R and keep reading. This is the only lemon in the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra...


	7. Market

So yea, very few changes in this one. I really don't have anything else to say, except: Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**6- Market**

"Kiara, would you be able to see anything?"

"At the Keep? No. It's designed to deter spies and enemies. One person would be able to guard almost the whole building from one location. And besides, I don't have to try to spy into the Keep to…" I whirl around and recognize a new face at the back of the market. Eleanor Lyssia. What's she doing here? "Excuse me a moment." I walk over to her and she smiles, recognizing me.

"Good morning, Kiara."

"Good morning, Eleanor. Is there a reason why you're here?" She nods.

"Yes actually. We just got word that the group with the Tuuli Thea and Shardae is returning early. Apparently, there was a…scandalous suggestion."

"And you came all the way here to say that? I assume that you're the 'eyes' that Zane mentioned once."

"Possibly. But I'm not the only ally he has in the Avian Court. I don't know them." I nod slowly.

"Well, if the peace talks end up working out, then we won't…hold that thought." I look over, across the market, and spot someone waving. "I'll be right back, Eleanor." She nods and I hurry over. "What is it?"

"A messenger from the Mistari just arrived and wants to speak with you and Matthew, Kiara." I nod and scan the market for Matthew. He comes over once I lock eyes with him.

"What's wrong?"

"A visitor from the Mistari wants to speak with us."

"Okay. Let's go then." I nod and we go to the reception hall. A sparrow messenger. She curtsies and I can tell that she's ruffled from a long flight.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was sent ahead of the Serpiente group. They're returning earlier than expected. The Tuuli Thea and her group left after the first night." I nod slowly, taking charge. Considering I was raised in an environment of being considered a royal, who had to take charge in a situation if needed, I'm more equipped for this than Matthew, and he's already said that I'm in charge and he'll support me.

"Thank you. We'll be prepared for their return. Fly with grace and care on your return." The girl nods and leaves the room. There must have been something really outrageous for them to leave early.

"I wonder what happened."

"Something about a 'scandalous suggestion'. But with Nacola, there's no telling what it was. She's one of those who think that the Serpiente and Avian Peoples can't live together. Despite the fact that I'm here."

"Well, we all know here that it's possible."

"But I'm different from the other Avians. I mean, it took a lot for me to…"

"All it took was for you to show that you were willing to put aside differences and help Zane the day you came. The simple fact that you, being part of the Tuuli Thea's family—if only by name—didn't care that Zane was a Serpiente, and you didn't even care that he was a Cobriana, and help him back here instead of either killing him or leaving him for the Avian Soldiers to find and kill, was enough to get the people to trust you." I sigh and lean into Matthew.

"Let's get back to the Market. It will be a little while before they get back, and someone will let us know when they arrive." He nods and we go back to the market. I look around and realize that Eleanor is gone. She must have been risking time by waiting. Oh well.

"Looking for someone?" I shake my head.

"No. I haven't been on that side of the market yet. Do you want to walk with me?" He nods and we walk through the market.

"Kia! Are you and Matthew together?" I laugh and nod once. "Well it's about stinking time! You two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other almost since you came here!" I cover my mouth and giggle.

"I never noticed. Is this new? I like the design." The person who was speaking is a seamstress. She's actually the person I go to for most of my clothes. There actually are only two seamstresses in this court, and both of them are very good.

"Yes! I'm glad you noticed! I actually pulled it from your clothes. See? If I turn it around…" She turns the dress I was looking at around, revealing an open back. "I've gotten a lot of compliments on your clothes and I figured I'd try to work that style into something else."

"It's absolutely amazing! Oh, I was going to talk to you the other day. Shortly after Zane and the others get back from the peace talks, Charis is planning for Zane's coronation. Rumor is that he'll be choosing a mate that day too."

"Wow…and you need a dress for that? I think I can whip something up pretty quick. You want anything specific?" I step closer to her stand and nod.

"Actually, could you work something out with this design? Maybe shorten the sleeves a bit? Actually, no. I like this design just how it is."

"What color?" I touch my chin.

"I think…I love that hunter green color that Irene likes to wear."

"I actually have some of that color at home. Are you busy right now? With you and Matthew standing in for Zane and all right now."

"Actually…yes. I should get going. But I'll come by tomorrow if you need to get my measurements."

"No. You don't seem to have gotten any taller. I think your last measurements will still be good." I nod, smiling, and leave the stand. Matthew and I continue through the market, listening to people talk about what's going on and rumors flying around.

* * *

"There you are! They're back." Matthew and I smile at the two people we were talking to.

"Sorry, but we have to go."

"It's quite all right." We hurry out of the market and to the meeting room. Zane looks rather pissed, Irene looks aggravated, and Charis is just plain enraged.

"What was their suggestion?"

"That Zane takes Danica as his mate!" I almost laugh at that. Matthew just bursts into uncontrollable peals of laughter. I sigh and hit him on the head.

"That's not really so bad. I mean, seriously. How bad could it be?"

"We didn't get a chance to discuss it with them further. Because Nacola pulled her group out before we could meet again. So there was no point in us staying." Well, that's what Zane's mad about. Irene and Charis are pissed about the suggestion, it seems.

"You three look tired. And it's late. You should go rest and then we'll talk and figure out something in the morning?" I end it as a question, but they all nod, treating it as a statement. Charis and Irene leave, as well as Adelina and Galen. Zane hangs back, watching and listening to make sure they're gone. "What, Zane?"

"I actually like the idea."

"We know." The three of us walk to the table and sit down.

"So? What exactly happened?"

"She's even more beautiful awake. I was actually shocked. And then when they suggested that I take her as my mate, it took me by surprise. You two would have laughed at how loud Adelina and the one guard that was with them protested."

"Really dark brown hair, black eyes? A guy about Matthew's height?" He nods. "Andreios. He's the commander of the Royal Flight. And the one most likely for Danica to name as her Alistair when she becomes Tuuli Thea. Naturally he would be one of the loudest protesters. What did you say about it?"

"Would you believe? I actually said that I thought it was an absurd idea." I laugh at that.

"Well, it is an absurd idea." Zane stares at me. "Under normal circumstances, there would be absolutely no possible way for something like that to work out. With the two people being so different, not only in personality, but also in lifestyles."

"What are you getting at, Kia?" I sigh.

"I'm saying that there is more to Dani than what is seen on the outside, in a public setting. There are only two people, currently, who know her beyond the avian reserve that hides them from everything and everyone. Myself and Andreios. And I can tell you that she is very compassionate, and loves her people as much as you do. And she would probably slit her own throat if it meant ending the war. And she is strong. She knows that she would be putting herself in direct danger, but as I said, she'd probably slit her own throat if that would end the war."

"Are you positive?" I nod once.

"I have a suggestion. They should already be back at the Keep by now. Tomorrow night, go and talk to Dani. If you wake her up, you'll see a little of her unreserved side."

"How do you…?"

"You know where her room is, and how to get there. If need be, I can fly you there tomorrow night."

"I've only told Matthew about that. How do you know?" I laugh.

"I overheard you telling Matthew. You were so shocked by her beauty, as I recall, you were nearly yelling your surprise and rage when you were confiding in him."

"You're horrible." I stand up and start for the door.

"Well, I don't know about either of you guys, but I personally have had quite a long day. I think I like being a dancer better than standing in for you, Zane." I wink and leave the room. It doesn't take long for Matthew to follow me and we head to the Nest.

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading

Disclaimer: Not mine...only my characters TT


	8. Visit

I think this is one chapter that I actually only split up paragraphs on...if I even did that...oh well. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**7- Visit**

"Did he actually go?" I nod once.

"He's not in his rooms. I just checked. Do you want to scare him?"

"No. You're the one who suggested that he go. And we both know that he's madly infatuated with her. You noticed how he always lights up whenever you're talking about her?" I nod, laughing. We're sitting by the fire in the Nest, resting from a long day of dancing in the Market and relaying information and talking with Charis, Zane, and Irene. We even had to talk to Adelina with Ailbhe to let her know about certain things that went on involving the guard.

"I know. But I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come for a couple of days. He'll be catching her half asleep. I forgot to mention that she has very vivid dreams and might mistake the encounter for a dream." Matthew laughs slightly.

"You should warn him about that in the morning. So he'll be aware and not give up on her immediately."

"Right."

* * *

"It's been three days. Maybe she won't come."

"I warned you, Zane, she was probably thinking she was dreaming and forgot. Give her one more day."

"Okay…I'm announcing my Naga in two days…if nothing happens between now and then; either army could up and attack the other without orders." I touch Zane's shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm sure…"

"Zane! Kia!" Amara, one of the guards, runs into the room and catches her breathe. Both Zane and I rise, we had been sitting around a small table in Zane's quarters, with Matthew.

"What?"

"What's wrong, Amara?"

"Adelina and Ailbhe caught an avian and sent me to fetch you." Zane and I look at each other and then dash out of the room, running full speed to the reception hall. We pause outside the room to catch our breath before going in. Adelina walks over to 'greet' Zane, hugging him and kissing him thoroughly. I roll my eyes and cover my mouth, concealing laughter, at Danica's blush. Zane pushes her away, noticing the fact that Ailbhe is restraining Danica like a criminal, enraged.

"Get your hands off her." Before Zane can move, which would frighten her even more, I hurry to her side and the two guards, Ailbhe and Amara's brother Hal, step away respectfully. I reach into the strap of my sandals and pull out a small knife. I cut the ties binding Danica's hands together and help her up.

"Did you search her?" Adelina hesitates and I look at Ailbhe. He nods slightly and I look back at Adelina, my gaze hard.

"Yes…Milady. She had nothing." I nod and Zane looks at all of the guards, as he is the only one who can order them out.

"Out."

"Zane—"

"Out, Adelina!" Danica recoils and then winces at a pain. I automatically reach to steady her and she looks shocked at the contact. I don't back away though, as I'm trying to help.

"Did they hurt you, Dani?"

"A few bruises. Nothing I have not—"

Suddenly, she almost collapses against me and I steady her. Zane looks pissed.

"Zane! They did no more than expected."

"I assume they are your personal guards?" Danica directs the question to me and I laugh.

"Kia is considered part of the royal family, so in a way, yes. Their leader, Adelina, and her second in command, Ailbhe, are brother and sister—two of the fiercest of fighters among the palace guards. They are also the last possible people I would have chosen to patrol if I had known you were coming."

"You had no way of knowing. And your guards had no way of knowing I came peacefully."

"You are more generous than I am."

"Ailbhe has the ring you gave to me. I had no chance to explain to them."

"Adelina had him search you?" Danica nods, puzzled. That pisses me off.

"Kia, will you go speak with them? I'll personally speak with the two of them later if needed." I nod, enraged still.

"Sure. But now, you should come sit and rest, Dani. You've been hit more than is good for you." I lead her to the table and Zane pulls out the chair I usually occupy and I help her ease down. Once she relaxes, I leave the room and locate Adelina and Ailbhe. They seem to sense my rage and stiffen. "Adelina…" She swallows.

"Yes…Milady?" I frown at the formality, but recall that almost all of the guards refer to me as that in some situations. Like when I'm being serious about something.

"Ailbhe." They both turn to face me now and I glare at them. "You obviously didn't know that Zane and I were expecting Danica to arrive. It is unacceptable that you had Ailbhe search her, Adelina. And it is also unacceptable that you struck her. Considering she was unarmed, the worst she would be able to do would be to flee. Ailbhe, I believe you took something from her?" He nods and fishes a small pouch out of his bag. I hold out my hand and he drops in into my palm. I open the pouch and pull out the ring. "I assume that you didn't investigate the contents of this pouch?" I hold up the ring.

"If we had known she had that…"

"You would have been a bit kinder? Well, if you had given her a chance to speak, instead of striking her down and binding her, you might have saved some trouble."

"Really, I had no idea. I mean, she could have had intentions of…" I slap Adelina hard across the face and she gasps in shock. I normally don't strike anyone. "What was that for?" I hold my hand up.

"For being stupid! Now shut up before I slap the other cheek." She stops her attempt to protest again and snaps her mouth shut. "Now. _I'm_ going to be nice and leave this alone. But if Zane feels the need to speak with you later, I doubt he'll be so kind.

"As I recall, when you took your vows, it was clearly stated that you would also protect me and my immediate family if not across the battlefield. This is neither a battlefield, nor a time that could be considered as an 'un-peaceful' event. And Danica is as close to a sister to me as Irene is. And as we are trying to make peace, it could very well be considered as breaking your vows." I turn to leave. "If I were you, I'd pray that Zane doesn't get as pissed as I am about this." I walk away from them and back to the meeting hall.

"There you are. I was about to go outside and yell for you. Could you guide Danica to the door, Kia? And then meet me back in here." I nod and help Danica up.

"Are you going to be okay going home?" She nods once and I lead her through the halls.

"Kia, how did you manage to become so…high up here? And no one knows about it." I smile slightly.

"The day I came here, I helped Zane out a bit."

"Meaning?" I sigh.

"I was wandering the field, after you left, and found him. I didn't recognize him at all, because I didn't know who he was period. All I cared about was that there was a young man down and he seemed injured. I checked, and the only thing wrong with him was that he snuck out of the palace and got himself attacked by avian soldiers recovering the dead. He got away, luckily, with only a broken leg. I helped him back to the Palace and stayed here.

"Charis offered to take me into the family officially, but I was loathe to allow it to be known that I was here. So, she discreetly 'adopted' me into the family and I joined the local guild of dancers. So now, I'm treated like a princess, in that I have a set of specific guards within the palace guard, and I have the position needed to take charge if there were a situation where the royal family is either too busy or not available to handle. Naturally, I run it past them, but they trust my decisions."

"Kia…you've changed." I shake my head.

"Not really. It's just that I've seen a different side of the Serpiente that legends and rumors don't say anything about. I've become a part of this society and…"

"And?" I glance at the ring on her finger.

"You might want to hide that before you start flying. Rei might confront you the moment you get back. And if he sees that ring…he'll get suspicious. Zane asked you to be his mate, right?" She nods. "Good. You know, you're lucky Irene, Matthew, and I were able to convince him to wait another day for you."

"Matthew? Is he…part of the royal family too? Someone that no one knows about?" I laugh slightly.

"In a way, he is now. He's _my_ mate. And the second in command of the dancer's guild I'm part of. He's one of Zane's best friends."

"Your…Alistair? But…so that's what he was talking about." I raise an eyebrow, but decide not to ask about it.

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this stuff...but if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.


	9. Preparation

Yea...not many changes here either. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**8- Preparation**

"A little help?"

"Sure." Matthew reaches to help me clasp my dress into place and I locate a hand flower that one of the few fine craftsmen here made. It's a beautiful silver bracelet with a gold flower set on top with green variations in the petals, a thin chain connects the large flower with a smaller gold flower in the same design on my middle finger. I slip the hand flower on and pull my hair down, preparing for the day. I put on the signet ring that Charis gave me shortly after I came, the same design as Irene's, but with a rare gold onyx, much the same as the ring that Zane gave Danica the other day. I sit down to examine myself in the mirror and let out a deep breath. "Nervous?"

"About what? It's not like I'm not used to sitting with Zane and the others for things like this. I mean, Zane's coronation yesterday was just fine."

"I mean about Danica being here. The whole thing."

"I'm nervous about how the two groups are going to react to peace. But I know that it will work out. If the Avians see that I've been able to adapt and meld with the Serpiente…"

"But you're very strange for a sparrow. As far as I'm aware, not many sparrows would be so quick to abandon her people and almost immediately meld perfectly in the society she joined. You'd think you were really a serpent at heart." I shrug and pick up a necklace that matches my hand flower, a silver chain suspending a small gold flower with an emerald at the center and pink and green variations flowing across the petals.

Matthew takes the chain and clasps it behind my neck. When he lowers his hands, I cross my hands across my stomach and take his. "You look like an angel."

"It would help if I let out my wings."

"And then it would be awkward for me to do this." I laugh slightly and lean back against him. "Your headband."

"Oh!" I straighten up and pull my headband out, brushing my bangs down with my fingers and fix it across my forehead. "There."

"Amazing. She should be here by now. Do you want to go meet the others?" I nod and stand.

"It will take me all afternoon to help her probably." We start out of the room and up to the meeting hall. We walk in at about the same time as Danica does, go figure.

"Danica, allow me to introduce, Naga Charis Cobriana. And you have met my sister, Irene."

"A pleasure to meet you." I'm shocked, Danica's voice didn't shake.

"My son speaks quite highly of you." I catch the laughter and almost laugh as well.

"How shortly should I expect your guards to storm the palace?" He's trying to stay light, but then again, he's absolutely ecstatic about the arrangement.

"The Royal Flight will be informed of my whereabouts shortly before sunrise, if I have not returned by then." Amazing, she manages to keep her voice light in spite of obviously being nervous. Adelina enters the room, thoroughly pissed.

"Zane, you are needed."

"Am I? I'd like to know what your guard needs me for at this moment."

"_I_ need to speak to you."

"You can speak as freely in front of Danica as you can in front of me." I sigh and touch Zane's arm. So does Irene.

"She deserves a chance to speak with you before the ceremony. We'll prepare Dani." After a moment of hesitation, Zane leaves the room with Adelina.

"She knows not to hit anywhere the bruises will show, right?" Charis jokes about that, but it confuses Danica.

"She knows—though I doubt Zane's in a mood to tolerate it even if she is justified." Irene watches the door, smiling wryly.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I shake my head slightly.

"Adelina and Zane have a complicated relationship." I laugh at that and interrupt Charis' explanation.

"Not much complicated about it…but whatever." Charis sighs and continues anyways.

"She has been very vocal with her protests of this arrangement." As perfectly timed as if we had cued her, Adelina's voice raises through the oak doors and I touch my forehead. Matthew has faded into the background. I glance at him and he leaves. With his departure, the argument travels down the hall, getting quieter with distance. Once it's quiet again, Irene speaks.

"The ceremony will occur in the Synkal—that's where any public event takes place and every Serpiente is admitted. Zane is very popular among his people, which means the Synkal will be full. You will be separated from the crowd for the actual announcement, but later you will be expected to move among them. The Serpiente do not expect nor want distant monarchs; if you refuse to see your people, they will not tolerate you. No weapons are allowed in the Synkal, and in addition to Zane, you will have a guard with you at all times. That should keep any surprised zealots from putting a knife in you this evening."

Danica looks quite shaken, but I think that she's in shock from the concept that there is a possibility that Zane's own personal guard would strike him.

"Danica, how much do you know about our kind?" Charis' question seems to shock Danica and she hesitates a moment.

"Not much."

"One thing my daughter would not think to mention is that there are some basic differences of behavior. Um, Kia, I think you might be better able to explain." I nod and step forward.

"In Avian Society, you're expected to be reserved and distant, not showing your emotions and acting in the most formal way except in the most extremely casual situation. As Tuuli Thea, you're more a symbol than a power, speaking with cool rhetoric and moving with simple grace. As Naga, the rules are different. A Serpiente leader is a friend to her people and sometimes closer, occasionally a rival, but never detached. You've spoken with Zane enough to know that every emotion he feels, he shows. And that is what is expected."

"Please, go on." I take a breath and continue.

"Zane won't push you further than you're comfortable going, but the fact is that you're going to need to convince the Serpiente that this is not a match of convenience. No one, particularly the Diente, chooses a mate for politics or money or any other foolish things that humans marry for. If the people think Zane chose you for any reason other than love, they won't accept you."

I pause to let Danica respond and when she doesn't, I sigh. "They'll expect you to be afraid, but they'll think you brave—especially since Zane plans to let it be known that you do not have the approval of your own kind yet, but are willing to go through with this and convince your people to agree with you later. He has turned this match into the very image of young, reckless love, and that is the image you'll be expected to preserve among the Serpiente public."

"And this will involve…?"

"It will involve being closer than you are comfortable with. Touching here is not just common, it's expected. Stay near Zane; that you'll need to do anyway. Forget your reserve. Don't take it like I'm suggesting you make love in the middle of the Synkal. So wipe that pretty blush off your face. But you will have to touch him.

"Even if it's just an arm around the waist. Remember, you are hopelessly in love. The two of you can't keep your hands off each other. Zane is determined not to overstep his bounds with you. He would risk the whole venture to keep from doing so. It will be up to you to take the initiative and keep the masquerade going. Does that make sense?"

"I understand." I start to say something else, but stop and let Charis say something.

"Thank you Danica…for being willing to do this. When Zane first suggested that we try to arrange a meeting with the Tuuli Thea and her heir, I was his loudest skeptic. When I heard the Mistari suggestion, I was horrified. I would not have had the courage even to contemplate such an idea, much less the altruism to give up what you and Zane are giving up for your people."

"I have lost too many people to this war. There was no way I could refuse to go through with something that might keep others from the same end." With that, I face Charis and Irene.

"Okay then. Irene, you need to rest. And both of you need to get ready. I'll answer any questions you have, Dani." Charis and Irene sigh and leave. I face Danica. "Do you have any questions? You know what? Let's sit down. I'm sure you've had a long day."

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't ask.


	10. Announcement

Almost finished...I didn't edit much more than the dream sequence at the end...though there are a few lines and typos I fixed. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**9- Announcement**

I sit on the stage with Charis and Irene while Zane prepares the gathered Serpiente for his announcement. There are looks of mixed shock and disapproval, but most wouldn't protest the arrangement, because they trust Zane, and they're not stupid enough to argue with their Diente. When Zane cues her, Danica comes out, looking almost terrified. In an unexpected motion, she easily wraps an arm around Zane's waist, causing him to pause in his speech for a split second before continuing.

"Allow me to introduce my Naga, Danica Shardae." Without hesitation, the guards scattered through the crowd all kneel. Like ripples, the rest of the crowd follows suit. Within seconds, all but four have knelt. Kendrick, Pamela, and two others whose names escape me. "Kendrick?"

"I don't know what…" He stutters, noticing that he's only one of four standing. During his stuttering, one of them goes down on his knee. "She's a hawk…"

"Really?"

"But, sir, she's Danica Shardae!"

"I just said that."

"Zane. You can't expect everyone to just accept this." Danica keeps her voice down, only intended for Zane. But I can hear it anyways.

"Of course not." Zane wraps his arms around Danica and puts his face close enough to Danica's to kiss her. "But I can expect everyone to pretend to." Another one of the four kneels, leaving Kendrick and Pamela as the only two standing. "Kendrick, there's no need for jealousy; you are welcome to go out and find your own beautiful hawk."

"Zane, this is crazy!"

"Pamela, no doubt you are right. I must be stark raving mad. I must have lost my mind to want someone as beautiful and charming as this for my partner. To think Danica Shardae could possibly have walked into the Synkal, despite protests from her guards and family, despite the fact that they might very well throw her out of the Keep for daring to answer my dearest prayer…" With that, Zane kneels before Danica, clasping her hand. "…for her to abandon all propriety and become my Naga." By now, Danica is grinning broadly. And so is Pamela.

"Zane—" Kendrick breaks off as Zane pulls Danica gently down in front of him and touches her lips lightly.

"May I?" She nods slightly and Zane pulls her into a hug, pulling her towards himself and kissing her gently. Danica pulls away first and Zane reluctantly lets her go, keeping an arm around her waist as they stand and face the crowd. "Naga Danica Shardae, your people." Zane and Danica step off the dais and I hear music playing as Charis and Irene step down as well. I start to step down and someone stops me.

"You're all made up, you should dance. Show Danica a bit of the culture." I laugh slightly.

"But all these people."

"Oh come on. You and Matthew danced in front of this many people at the Namir da last year. Please? Just one _sakkri_." I sigh and nod, stepping back onto the dais. Music starts near me and I take a deep breath, arching my back into the first step of a dance.

I flow through a dance and then as the music transitions into another, I feel hands ghosting along my sides, Matthew. He joins me and we dance together, a practiced working together that we've been able to do since he first taught me how to dance. We do several dances before I have to sit down and rest. We step down and dodge through the crowd to find Charis.

Since Matthew and I have been together, and since the incident at the Mistari, Matthew and I have moved out of the nest and into a small set of rooms near Zane's quarters, being the area where the Royal Family stays. I tap Charis' shoulder, signaling her that we're leaving, and she nods once.

"I'll let Zane know if he needs you. You two go ahead." We leave the Synkal and head to our rooms. When we get there, I drop onto the couch, quite ungracefully.

"Are you feeling okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Matthew sits beside me.

"You've been having dizzy spells for the last few days. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod slowly, massaging my temples. "Move your hands." I drop my hands and he touches my forehead.

"Your hands are so cold…"

"No…you have a fever. You should lie down." He stands and takes my hand. When he pulls me up, I slump against him, too dizzy to stay upright. The room is swirling around me. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Apparently something is wrong with me, because once my head hits the pillow, I black out.

* * *

_"__Kiara, don't go out there! There could be soldiers left." That voice…I recognize it. I haven't heard his voice in a long time. I'm running. And I'm only eight now. A hand catches me and pulls me back, away from the field. The field…and these arms. Oh!_

_The day that…my friend Leon died. I was eight and had heard about a friend of mine dying on her way to her grandparents' house outside the keep. She and a group of soldiers, who had gone to protect her, since the house was at the fringes of Avian Territory, were ambushed by Serpiente and killed. She had been one of the youngest and strongest soldiers, as well as one of the highest leaders in the lower flights._

_In an outburst of emotion, I ran out of the Keep and to the fields._

_"__Let go…"_

_"__No. It's dangerous out here." Almost on cue, an arrow shoots through the trees, clipping me on the shoulder. I scream in pain, and Leon covers me. I back up instinctively and look around. Almost immediately after I back away, an arrow pierces Leon in the stomach, going almost all the way through his torso and splattering me with blood._

_No…I didn't really care much for him, but he was the person that was pledged to be my Alistair when we were old enough—since we had both lost our original Alistairs before. And I never got the chance to get to know him better. Unlike in reality, I scream loudly._

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading to the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters._  
_


	11. Worry

**10- Worry**

"Kia, wake up." I start awake and Matthew touches my shoulder, trying to make sure I don't jump off the bed or anything. I actually did that once, a few days ago.

"What?"

"Adelina is getting Danica, but you might want to go calm him down first."

"Who?"

"Andreios. Well, he claims to be the leader of the Royal Flight." I nod and get up.

"Okay. I need my…"

"Clothes?" Matthew picks up a loose, bright red top and a pair of black slacks.

"Thanks." I get dressed and run my fingers through my hair. Matthew comes up behind me and pulls a corset around my stomach. He laces it and ties it in the back before reaching up and kissing my cheek lightly.

"You look beautiful, as always." I smile and turn around.

"Thank you. I should hurry." He nods, letting me go. I leave the room quickly and head to the reception hall. "Good morning, Andreios."

"Kiara." I frown at his poise, a soldier's attention.

"You're here to fetch Dani?" He nods once.

"What are _you_ doing in this place, Kia?" I sigh.

"I'm more comfortable here. And now…"

"Kia! You forgot your ring." Matthew hurries into the room and runs to my side.

"Thanks. I don't think the two of you have officially met. Matthew, this is Andreios, the leader of the Royal Flight. Rei, this is my Alastair, Matthew."

"Your…" The door opens and Danica and Zane walk in, with Adelina trailing behind. "Danica, thank the sky. Eleanor gave me your letter. What are you doing here? This—"

He breaks off, barely realizing that Zane and Adelina are in the room. I take my ring from Matthew and slip it on, waiting for something to happen. "I would like to speak to my Tuuli Thea alone, if I may."

"Adelina." She turns stiffly to the door and leaves. "Danica, I will be across the hall when you are finished." Zane leaves the room and I take Matthew's hand.

"Let's go on ahead to the market. See you later, Dani." Matthew and I leave the room and head towards the market.

"Hey, Kia, can I talk to you a minute?" I look at Zane and Matthew backs up a bit.

"I'll go ahead. I have someone I want to talk to about something anyways." Matthew walks down the hall and I nod to Zane.

"What?"

"Should I be worried about…what did you say his name was again?" I laugh slightly.

"Andreios. And no. He's just really protective of Dani."

"Are they…?" I shake my head.

"I'm not sure. That's something you'd have to ask Dani about. Zane, I know that you're not just acting. I can tell." I touch his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Jealous." He frowns.

"I am not jealous! It's just…I mean, if anyone were to misinterpret any of her encounters with him then…" I laugh and shake my head again.

"That's about like the risk of people misinterpreting your encounters with Adelina from here on out. You know how she feels about you, and you know that she's stubborn." He nods and I smile.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I just think it's cute."

"What?"

"How easily you're getting what you want."

"I know it's not going to be easy. She doesn't trust me…"

"What do you expect? She's probably only heard horror stories about you. And I know from when I was growing up that there are never good stories about the Serpiente floating around the Market."

"That shouldn't matter. I mean…"

"Zane, you can't expect for everything to change in one day. You know that there are going to be a lot of people in both groups that are so far into the fact that they grew up at war and that's how it should be that they won't accept peace."

"I know that but Danica…" I sigh.

"She's the one that would have been told the worst stories, because she walks the fields all the time. Her guards and her mother would make sure that she should be very afraid to leave the Keep."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Seriously though, she can't believe everything she hears."

"I know that. But she never had a safe encounter with any Serpiente until recently. Whether she knows that she's safe or not doesn't change the fact that she's scared."

"But what about you? She sees how safe you are."

"And she also knows that the only reason I'm here is because I helped you that day. Of course I'd be welcome and trusted here after that."

"That had nothing to do with the situation." I sigh.

"Try to think how she would see it. I helped you and stayed here. One on the outside would think that it was a trust based on the one event."

"You have a point…"

"Zane, you know it's pointless to argue with me about this."

"Right."

"Something else is on your mind. If you want to talk, you know that I'm around."

"It's something I'd rather talk to Matt about, if I talk to anyone about it." I nod, conceding, and turn at the sound of a door opening. Danica and Rei step into the hall and I wave at them.

"Kiara, I thought you were going to the market." I shrug.

"Zane needed to talk to me about something. Speaking of which, Andreios, you should be formally introduced to Adelina and Ailbhe. I'll take you to speak with them. Zane, I'm fairly sure you need to talk with Dani." Both men nod and I lead Rei through the halls.

"You know this place fairly well, Kia." I nod.

"I'm part of the local Dancer's Guild, sha'Mehay. We know everything that goes on in this place, and as someone considered as part of the royal family, I know this place as well as I know the Keep." We get to a room and I look inside.

"Morning, Sparrow." I laugh slightly.

"Good morning, Amara. Have you seen your cousin?"

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Last I saw Ailbhe, he was with Galen. I think they were plotting something for Irene's birthday next week."

"Oh right…that's next week isn't it? I totally forgot about that. And Lina?"

"She's not bugging Zane?" I shake my head.

"She vanished."

"She might be in the Market. Who's the crow?"

"Andreios."

"Oh, Danica's personal guard?"

"Yep. Where's your brother?"

"Probably with Ailbhe." I sigh.

"Figures. Can you toss me a roll? I haven't eaten yet." Amara nods and throws a roll into my hand. "Thanks."

"Good luck looking." I laugh and continue down the hall to the market. I spot white blond hair and sigh.

"You looking for Matt, Kia?" I shake my head at the guard who spoke.

"No. I'm looking for Adelina." She frowns, but points.

"Oh, she's right over there. Do you need Ailbhe as well?" I nod. "He was with Galen and Hal, in the training ground."

"Thanks. Can you go tell Adelina to meet me and Zane there? It's rather urgent." The guard nods and steps into the market.

"A rather round-about way of locating someone." I shrug.

"It's normal. People wander a lot. Though, a few people have patterns. Like about now, Matthew and I would normally be in the market, alternating between dancing and me taking on the role of a royal, listening to gossip. Zane would be wandering through the market talking with people. And Irene would be watching Galen train people in the training ground. Which is where we're going right now." I lead Rei to the training ground and locate Ailbhe, Hal, and Galen immediately. I flag them down and Ailbhe walks over, looking confused.

"Is something wrong, Kia?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm actually on a 'mission'."

"Meaning? Oh." Ailbhe notices Rei and examines him.

"Ailbhe, this is Andreios, the leader of Danica's personal guard, the Royal Flight. Andreios, this is Ailbhe."

"I'm the second in command over Zane's personal guard."

"I see. And who is in charge?"

"Adelina, my sister. Kiara, did you locate her? She hasn't been around."

"In the market, she should be on her way here."

"And Zane and Danica? I'm sure that there are things to be arranged at this point."

"They should be on their way here as well." Ailbhe nods once and looks at Rei.

"So, one thing I should ask. How will guards be arranged?"

"Naturally, in the Keep, for a short time, we'll only be able to permit a maximum of two of your people to guard Zane, but my flight can be trusted. I assume the same for Shardae here?"

"No one here is against guarding her, and there aren't many even in the court that are…zealous enough to try to harm her. As it is, it might make Danica more comfortable to have at least two guards she's familiar with here. And there's also the matter of Kiara's guard. I'm sure that she'll be traveling between the two courts as well."

"Does she have her own guards?" I sigh.

"I'll leave you two to your conversation." I walk over to Hal and Galen. Hal rises and hugs me slightly before Galen does the same. "What are you guys up to?"

"Planning something for Irene's birthday. It's a pretty big occasion now." I laugh and nod.

"So you want to surprise her? What's the plan so far?"

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading to the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. TT


	12. Advice

**11- Advice**

Matthew, Amara, Hal, and I arrive at the Keep in the middle of the night and I lead them up the servant's stairs at the back of the Keep. Rei had assured me that my old quarters would be cleaned and ready for me and Matthew to occupy. We slip in unnoticed and I face the two vipers.

"There's a room just off this one that you two can stay in. Until after the ceremony, you'll need to remain hidden. Otherwise, a panic might ensue." Amara and Hal both nod and go into the separate room.

"What about me?"

"We'll slip into the ceremony unnoticed at the back, after everyone's in there. So long as no one notices that you're not Avian before Danica and Zane enter the court."

"Right. Not difficult at all." I laugh slightly and pull him into my room. "Nice."

"I haven't been in here since…wow."

"Since you were living here?" I nod.

* * *

"Kia, I want to announce…at the same time I announce Zane…"

"What?"

"That you're to be considered as part of my family again, not just because you're seen as part of Zane's family."

"I still carry the name of Shardae."

"And…I think it will help if they see that I'm not the only person insane enough to take a serpent for my Alistair."

"Please, Dani. Don't."

"Why not? Don't tell me you're afraid. Not when I saw you bold faced dancing like that in front of the entire Serpiente court."

"It's different. I'm used to dancing in front of a lot of people. I haven't been in the presence of so many…birds in seven years. And I don't want to subject Matt to that. Not being directly in front of them."

"You know that none of them will show that they're upset or shocked. Reserve, remember?" I sigh.

"Fine. But we're coming in behind you and Zane."

"Right."

* * *

Matthew and I descend the stairs behind Danica and Zane. A ripple of shock flows through the court, just at seeing me, much less a strange man at my side. We get to the bottom of the stairs and follow Zane and Danica across the court to the small stage. After a few moments of silent distress, the crowd brushes off their discomfort at two serpents in the room—though they don't know yet who the two men are—because of the obvious lack of distress and discomfort among the Royal Flight and me and Danica. Nacola faints, much to the distress of the guard who catches her.

Matthew and I stand back, behind Zane and Danica, while Rei leads them through the script. Zane changes the wording a couple of times, but he's totally sincere. After that's over, Rei turns to me and Matthew. Nacola has already left the room, making her opinion known. I sigh slightly and shake my head.

"Let Danica speak." I keep my voice low, and Rei nods. Danica steps forward and the crowd quiets, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes, it is true. This is Zane Cobriana you see before you." Protests start and she raises her voice. "Yes, it is Zane Cobriana who has just sworn to defend your Tuuli Thea—and you." This quiets them and she continues into a speech. Matthew is very uncomfortable, and so am I. We're carefully not touching, but as close as we can stand to each other without that contact. After Danica stops speaking, it takes a moment before anyone speaks up.

"Milady, how can we be sure of their intentions?" The crowd parts for the woman speaking to approach. "Of course I have faith in you and your judgment, but might the Serpiente even now be planning to attack as soon as you recall our soldiers?" I step forward and smile at Danica. She nods and steps aside.

"If I may. There is quite obviously worry about that. But to be rather blunt, in all of the encounters between Zane and Danica, if harm had been intended at any point, she wouldn't be standing here."

"And how can we trust you, when you've been on their side the whole time." The question cuts, but I don't show that.

"Because I grew up here. I understand how this looks to you. And it's really not my place to say that you should trust me, even though there's no real reason for trust not to be had." I step back, dropping my end of it and leave the rest to Danica. She makes an excellent speech, deterring any more argument against it and closes the subject. Erica, Karl, and Rei lead Danica and Zane out of the court and Matthew and I follow them.

"Zane? Dani? Can I come in?"

"It's just me." I sigh and go into the room.

"What happened?"

"I lost my temper."

"Idiot."

"It was her mother! She infuriates me." I scoff.

"You're not the only one. Do you need to vent?"

"I'm afraid I vented enough already."

"And now you're depressed."

"Not really." I sigh and approach Zane.

"Zane, you're like a brother to me. I can tell when you're upset. Talk." He slumps onto the bed.

"I can't seem to do anything right. I try and I try to keep from scaring her away but I always end up doing just that. I was determined to keep from letting anything that was said here get me angry, and then when Nacola…she threw her ignorance of our customs and people in my face. I just…I couldn't stay calm. I had to get Danica to send her out before I actually hurt her. And I would have." I sit beside him and touch his shoulder.

"Dani is brave. She's brave enough to deal with you even if you terrify her. It will take some time, but you'll be able to hold your temper."

"This is impossible, Kia."

"Zane. If it were impossible, then you wouldn't have considered it." He shakes his head and I sigh. "Listen, Zane. I can't tell you anything except that it won't take long for her to get used to your mood swings. And if you push her far enough, she'll snap right back at you. She's just slower to show her emotions. Be patient with her. And try to give her time to learn."

"It's harder than that, Kia. I hate that she's afraid of me. I only want her trust." I touch his chin and make him look at me.

"Then show her that she _can_ trust you. Be the stubborn idiot that I know you are and prove to her that she can trust you not to push her farther than she's willing to go. Prove that you really are the loving man that I know you to be. Show her that as dangerous as you look, you're as harmless as a venom-less child. We're at peace now; you don't have to tense every time you see an avian soldier. You did that earlier when Dani introduced you to the Royal Flight."

"Did I? I didn't notice."

"Maybe she doesn't notice how she reacts to you sometimes." I stand up and head for the door. "Think about what I said. Get some sleep, Zane."

"I'll try." I shake my head, smiling slightly, and slip out the door into the hall.

"Lady Kiara! Where…?"

"I know this area like the back of my hand, Karl. I slipped in through the side door. Don't worry. You're not incompetent." I walk down the hall to Danica's room and knock lightly. No answer. She must have gone for a flight. I go to my room and slip inside. Matthew is already asleep, bundled up in blankets and buried in pillows. I laugh slightly, knowing that that's how we both end up sleeping when we're not near a fire. I change into a shift and slide into the bed beside my mate.

* * *

AN: R&R and keep reading to the end!

Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this? Oh right, because I don't own Kiesha'ra!


	13. Assassin

**12- Assassin**

"Kia…can I talk to you?"

"What's wrong, Dani?"

"Be honest with me. Do you think that Zane is miserable?" The question takes me by shock and I hesitate.

"No. He's not miserable. But he _is_ afraid of scaring you. Maybe if you don't let yourself get scared around him…?"

"That's about what Irene said."

"Well, he's right over there. With Matthew…I think I'll go snag my mate from the discussion." I step away from my dais and smile at the disgruntled musician. "Duty calls. I might return." I tug Danica over to Zane and I notice him tense as the person he and Matthew are talking to points out our approach.

"My exquisite Danica." She steps easily into an embrace and I step over to Matthew, sliding my arm around his waist.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Afternoon, Sparrow. You gonna grace the stage again?"

"Possibly…if my mate joins me."

"Gladly. I need a good stretch." Matthew and I walk over to a dais and Matthew laughs slightly.

"What?"

"You just wanted to give those two a chance to talk, right?" I shake my head.

"They need more than just talk, Matt. They need time to be beside each other, for Dani to make an effort to make Zane more comfortable."

"I see. Well, shall we?" I nod and we step onto the dais.

* * *

"Listen." We stop walking and listen intently.

"Sounds like a fight…" Matthew and I both look at each other and then whirl around.

"Zane!" We bolt towards the sound of the fight, towards Zane and Danica's rooms. At the bend in the hall, I spot Zane tussling with a small fighter. The person fights like a bird, guarding their back like they were used to defending wings, and far too stiff to even be a rebellious dancer imitating an avian. So, assuming that it's an avian, the blade is probably poisoned. That would mean…no!

I rush forward and pull a small boot knife out of my boot. I block the blade of the attacker and shove Zane aside.

I'd be in less danger from the poison than either of the men. If the guy recognizes me…crap. I catch sight of the color of his eyes, hazel, and frown. I know those eyes. And he doesn't care about hurting me. I tussle with him, knocking him towards the wall and almost get him pinned before he manages to knick me in the arm.

I cry out on instinct and feel the burn of poison in my arm. Danica jumps in and drags him away from me. When he whirls to defend himself, his blade slices Danica's guarding arm and he recognizes her. He recoils and bolts down the hall.

"Danica, are you okay?"

"Kia?" I stumble and Matthew catches me.

"I'm…fine." He touches my arm and examines the cut. "Dani…?" Time warps and the next thing I know, I'm in my bed with Matthew bandaging my arm.

"The weapon was poisoned. I just found out from Andreios. He's with Danica and Zane right now. He claims that it won't kill her." That sounds like Hal. I try to sit up, my arm bandaged.

"Don't move much. How do you feel?" I assess my aches.

"Sore, and thirsty." Too many areas hurting to list them out.

"Water?" I nod and Matthew helps me sit up, supporting me from behind and helping me with a glass of water. "You could have been killed back there." I almost shake my head, but decide that it's not worth risking the room spinning. I take a deep breath instead and try to make sure that I won't pass out.

"I recognized the fighting style and assumed that the blade was poisoned. If Zane had even been scratched…it could have killed him."

"That's what Andreios said."

"Is Dani…?"

"She's fine. Unconscious, but fine. She was barely nicked with the blade. Are you feeling okay?"

"No. I'm dizzy and sore everywhere…"

* * *

I wake up again, still in my bed, and Matthew smiles at me as I open my eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Not really…"

"Are you tired?" I nod slowly.

"A little. But I don't want to go back to sleep…"

"Okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been drifting for the past day. This is the most lucid you've been since you woke up the first time."

"Did the…he get caught?"

"_She_ was caught, but supposedly killed herself before anyone could interrogate her or anything."

"She? Matthew, I saw his eyes. It was an avian. And…I know who it was."

"Kia? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Matt, I was right in front of him. There aren't any serpents that have hazel eyes. And even if it was a serpent, I would have known them."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Karl. One of Danica's guards."

"Shouldn't you tell Zane and Danica this?"

"I don't want to worry them…oh dear." The room starts spinning.

"Will you rest already? I'm not going anywhere." I nod and lay back, closing my eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't dance right now. I've been having dizzy spells lately." I smile at the person requesting for me to grace the stage, and continue walking through the market with Matthew. Zane and Danica are at the Keep, and so are Adelina and Ailbhe.

I don't trust it, but I know that Karl wouldn't be stupid enough to make another attempt at Zane's life in the Keep. My concern is why Adelina would give a false report. It doesn't make sense. But at the same time it does.

She loves Zane, and despises Danica. She'd probably do whatever she could to try to break them up. We stop at a food seller and I decline an offer for food. "I'm sorry; my stomach is being extremely picky right now. I'll be fine in a couple of days though." I catch Matthew's arm and try to remain upright. He supports me.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No. I only need a second." He nods slowly and waits for me to release his arm. I sway and he catches me.

"I think it's about time for you to get back to the room. Have a nice night." I notice that it is a bit late and nod, conceding. Matthew helps me to our rooms and I sit on the edge of the bed.

* * *

AN: Almost the last chapter! R&R and read to the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series...


	14. Attacked

**13- Attacked**

Namir-da…my favorite holiday. Matthew and I dance separately throughout the day and I even join Danica in one. As the day wanes, Matthew and I rest more than usual. Mainly because we're planning to dance the Namir da after the story. At sunset, we—me, Danica, Zane, Charis, Matthew, Galen, and Irene—climb onto the large dais in the middle of the Synkal and Zane steps forward to tell the story of the Namir da. He weaves the story amazingly and when he stops talking, the children are let out for their fun time.

The guards douse all of the torches but the ones surrounding us and Matthew and I prepare to dance. I hear something, a bow being released, and hear a sudden movement behind me. Charis is dragging Danica up. I feel myself pale as an arrow hits Danica deep in the side. I look around and try to figure out where it came from as Zane catches Charis and Danica. Matthew touches my shoulder and pulls me off the dais after Zane. Irene and Galen follow us.

Amara and Hal meet us at the floor.

"Find Andreios and Ailbhe. Have them send someone to search any area that would have a high purchase to the Synkal. And locate Adelina. Expect her to be armed with a bow." They nod and Amara runs off. "Hal, send a messenger to the Keep and summon Betsy. She's Danica's doctor." He nods and hurries off. I look at Matthew. "Someone needs to calm the crowd."

"Okay." We step back onto the dais and I raise my voice.

"Please, no one panic. We won't end the festivities, because there's nothing to worry about. A'isha?" She steps out of the crowd and onto the dais with one of the young men from sha'Mehay. We leave the dais and the music starts again. Matthew ushers me out of the Synkal and to Zane and Danica's rooms, where Zane already has Danica. Matthew starts over to get the arrow out of her side and I hold him back. "The bolt is avian. It's probably poisoned, and it's probably really strong. Zane, hold her still. Matthew, go help Galen make sure that Irene is safe." Both nod and Matthew leaves the room.

"Who would have done something like this?" I shake my head and crouch beside Danica, grasping the bolt firmly.

"Save the questions, Zane. Hold her still." I yank the bolt out and press the wound with her shirt.

"You don't think…?"

"No. It wasn't high enough to hit her lung, and not low enough to be fatal that way either. It shouldn't be long before her doctor arrives from the Keep, but until then, we have to be careful."

"What about…Mother?" I shake my head.

"Zane, assuming it was poisoned, if she's unconscious, she might not wake up."

"No…" I touch his shoulder with my free hand and smile slightly.

"We'll find who did this, and it'll be fine."

"Kia…" I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. Here, keep pressure on the wound and I'll get something to bind it with." He nods dumbly and replaces my hand with his. I rise and hurry out of the room and down the hall to my own. I pull a roll of bandages out and hurry back to Zane and Danica's room. "How's she doing?"

"Still breathing, thank the gods." I nod and kneel beside Danica.

"Help me get her bandaged up." Zane helps me get Danica's top off and her wound bandaged up. After we get her situated, I get up quietly and locate a tunic to put on her. "Carefully, let's get her on the bed." He nods, trying to stay calm. Andreios comes in, not knocking. "You're lucky we just got a clean shirt on her, Rei. Any luck locating the assassin?"

"No."

"Then he's inside still. It takes too long to navigate through the upper levels even if you know the palace like the back of your hand."

"Lock the doors. Make sure that Irene and Galen…"

"Hal is guarding them. Rei…oh, there you are, Ailbhe." He comes in behind Rei and I nod to him. "Rei. Post one of yours…Erica I'd think, to help Hal guard Irene and Galen. Have her send Matthew back to the Synkal to notify anyone still in there about the lockdown. Has someone been sent to the Keep to notify Nacola and fetch Betsy?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Amara and Adelina are going to…"

"Adelina? What is she doing?"

"Searching for the assassin." I nod slowly.

"If she's with Amara, that's fine then. Rei will be sufficient to guard this room. Send two to watch the door, and then you can help with the search, Ailbhe." He nods and both of them leave the room. It isn't but moments before Rei returns, looking pale and sick. "Sit down, Rei. Catch your breath and calm down. I'll be right back. Don't kill each other before I come back." I slip out of the room and head down to my room to change clothes. I change out of my glittery black dress and into slacks and a shirt. I dig through my medicine cabinet and pull out a jar of herbs that I use to de-stress. I grab a burning plate and a match before leaving the room and heading back to Zane and Danica's room.

"We were starting to worry if you'd been abducted." I roll my eyes and set the things I brought on the bedside table.

"You are not burning that in here!"

"Both of you need some de-stressing. And it's not going to bother Dani, so you can just wipe that worried look from your face Rei."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about her period." I start to touch Rei, to try to comfort him, but I remember that he wouldn't be comfortable with touch, pulling back my hand.

"She'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Kia." I sigh and open my jar.

"No. It's a deep wound, but I've seen soldiers recover from wounds like that easily. In the rare case that the weapon wasn't poisoned."

"Rare case…sure." I pull out a pinch of herbs and drop it on the burning plate.

"Just calm down, she's going to be fine." I light a match and lay it on the herbs, setting them on fire. I blow on it a bit to get the smoke going and inhale a bit of smoke. I pick up the plate and walk around the bed to sit beside Zane. "Here."

"Kia…don't." I sigh and look back at Rei.

"Rei, could you step out into the hall for a minute?" He nods and leaves the room. I reach across Zane and set the plate on the bedside table. "Talk to me, Zane."

"It's just so much at once. I mean, the attack had to have been…"

"What? Zane, you shouldn't stress about stuff."

"But…" I sigh and touch his shoulder.

"Concentrate on taking care of your Naga. Let me and Irene handle everything else for now. At least until she's back on her feet."

"I'll try. But no guarantees." I smile slightly.

"That's all I'm asking, is for you to try. Now, Dani and Irene aren't the only ones that need rest right now. You get some sleep. The smell of the smoke will relax you whether you want it to or not." I get up and grab my jar. "I'm going to go to my room. I'll come back in after sunrise to check in. Or when Betsy gets here. Whichever comes sooner?"

* * *

AN: The story's almost over! R&R and read to the end!

Disclaimer: Not my property, Kiesha'ra is.


	15. Caught

**14- Caught**

I sit at the back of the room, by a side door, and watch Danica, waiting for Zane to get back. He comes in, sullen. I stand up and walk over.

"Well?"

"She…" Zane shakes his head and I touch his shoulder. "Kia…no one else was supposed to die." He turns and starts crying. I hug him tightly.

"It's okay. Calm down…"

"I forgot about her…all I was worried about…" I pull away from him.

"Zane, you need to sleep. You haven't slept in days. Not naturally anyways."

"Yea, what did they put in that drink anyways?" I shrug.

"Nothing fatal."

"One of your herb concoctions?" I smirk.

"Possibly. You need to rest. Or at least sit with her. I'm going to go to the market."

* * *

"Good, you're awake. Good morning, Dani. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I nod.

"I know the feeling. Step aside, Zane." He backs up, but only goes around the bed to sit on Danica's other side. I sit beside her and touch her forehead. "Your fever's gone down. Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Hungry or thirsty?"

"Both."

"Well, I have water, and it won't be but a minute before April comes in with breakfast."

"What is it?" I hand Danica a glass of water and Zane helps her drink it.

"Something healthy, I'm sure." I roll my eyes.

"It's a mixture of herbs and such to numb the pain and help you rest. Warning, it will probably taste horrible. I'm working on speaking with a cook and getting something more flavorful for you to have later." Someone knocks on the door and I sigh. "Come on in, April." The viper comes in carrying a bowl of green soup. I take the bowl from her and help Danica drink it after her water. She grimaces at the flavor and I smile slightly. "I'm seriously working on getting some cook intervention."

* * *

It takes about five days for Danica to be able to stand, and another day for her to be able to walk around. Matthew watches me dance a _sakkri_ and when I end the dance, he steps up to the dais to join me, unable to resist the challenge that I had extended with my eyes. We dance another _sakkri_ together and I notice Adelina talking to Danica when we finish. I scan the market for Zane and we walk over to him.

"How's she feeling? You're in the market later than usual."

"She's been getting stronger. I think that she's probably going to have to go back in a few minutes."

"That might be a good idea. Do you know what she and Lina are talking about?"

"No. I'm waiting for Danica to come back." I nod slowly and start to pass him.

"I'm going to go walk around. We'll come by in a bit to see how Danica's feeling." He nods and Matthew and I walk through the market. It isn't but a few minutes after Zane and Danica leave the area that Amara and Hal locate me and Matthew.

"Kiara. You're…needed."

"What? What happened?"

"Not in a public locale like this." I nod and we walk out of the market.

"Well?"

"The assassin…we've caught her. Well, she turned herself and her accomplice in."

"Let me guess. Adelina and Karl."

"Yes…how'd you know?"

"Just a wild guess. Is someone on their way to notify Zane and Danica?" Both of my guards nod once and Matthew and I follow them to the room where Ailbhe and Erica have Adelina and Karl detained. Adelina instantly lowers her gaze to the ground when I come in, not willing to meet my eyes. "Were the two of you trying to ruin the peace?"

"Ki…Milady, you know exactly why I did it." I nod slightly and look at Karl.

"And your excuse?"

"I was only trying to protect my Tuuli Thea." I shake my head and turn to leave the room.

"Ailbhe, if you'd like, you can go elsewhere and have someone else deal with Adelina."

"Thank you, Ma'am. But if I can't do my duty here, I don't deserve to be in my position." I nod slightly.

"Of course." I leave the room and Matthew follows me.

"You're not going to wait for Danica and Zane?" I shake my head.

"No. If they want to deal with them, they can. I'm tired, let's go to our rooms."

"Okay."

* * *

"Kia, can I talk to you?" I open the door for Zane.

"What's wrong?"

"You were…you were right. When you told me about Karl…" I sigh.

"Is Dani resting?" He nods.

"Yes. I can't believe I trusted…"

"Calm down. Don't stress yourself. I doubt that anyone else will be stupid enough to try anything, so it's over. Go join Dani in rest."

"Fine…" I touch Zane's shoulder and smile at him.

"Don't worry." I turn away from Zane and he leaves. I head into the other room and get ready for bed.

* * *

"Kia…"

"Good morning, Dani. It's good to see that you're walking on your own." She smiles slightly.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Zane's still sleeping."

"Early Bird."

"So are you."

"Actually, Matthew's awake as well. He's in the Nest, helping A'isha with a few things. We both wake up at sunrise, a habit formed from living in the Nest for so long. What did you want to talk about?" I stretch. "Oh, pardon my stretching and such while you're talking. I have to stretch before I go to market. Since I'll be dancing."

"You're fine. I discovered something yesterday."

"Really?" I bend over backwards and touch the ground with my hands over my head. "What did you discover?"

"That…I love Zane."

"Really? You're barely discovering that?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen it. You've been like that for a while. Did you tell him?"

"Of course."

"And did he tell you?" She nods and I get up.

"Yes. How can you move like that?" I shrug and touch my toes.

"I've always been flexible. Did you know? I learned the Namir-da in one day working with Matthew."

"Wow…did Matthew teach you how to dance?" I nod and straighten up.

"Yes. He actually started the nickname that I have around here."

"Sparrow? It's logical…"

"No. He's the one who started people calling me Kia. It was A'isha who started calling me Miss Sparrow. And that's my nickname through dancing."

"I see."

* * *

AN: The last chapter! The story is over. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra series.


	16. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
